bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emotion Detection Automation
"The Emotion Detection Automation" is the fourteenth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on February 2, 2017. Summary Sheldon beta tests an MIT invention after hearing it can help him read people’s emotions. Leonard can’t hide his feelings when Penny announces her brother is coming to town and Raj invites his ex-girlfriends over to give him dating advice. Extended Plot Raj is worried why his relationships end and decides to has a get together with all his former girlfriends to find out what went wrong. Emily Sweeney, Claire, Lucy and the other Emily visit him. They conclude he is too needy, too pushy, a Momma's boy and they wonder why he didn't get together with Howard. Sheldon has a machine that reads people's emotional states to help him understand emotions better. Leonard and Penny have a fight when her father asks her to get her brother an interview and she didn't ask her husband about him possibly moving in. Sheldon has a fit when the gang makes fun of his machine driving Sheldon and Amy away. Sheldon and Amy have a good scene when Sheldon gets upset because he thought he was reading people better. Amy insists that they all have challenges. She has to wear glasses and then takes them off. Sheldon thinks she looks weird during a tender moment. Leonard and Penny come over to apologize and Sheldon does sense that they are still mad at each other. Thanks to Tensor's report. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=266 And kerrycec03's report. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=268 Credits * Guest starring: ** Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney ** Kate Micucci as Lucy ** Alessandra Torresani as Claire ** Katie Leclerc as Emily (The Deaf Woman) *'Teleplay:' Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Saladin K. Patterson * Story: Chuck Lorre, Dave Goetsch & Anthony Del Broccolo Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon uses a machine to detect people's emotional levels. *Taping date: January 10, 2017 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on February, 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Emily, Lucy, Claire and deaf Emily are all returning to talk to Raj at his request. * Randall might appear. * Howard shouldn't be signing for Raj since he learned while he was dating the first Emily. * Raj just doesn't know this, but he is not alone. There were a few pathetic guys who were bad as Raj is in relationships: Stuart Bloom, Barry Kripke, Leonard Hofstadter, Bert Kibbler, Dr. Oliver Lorvis and Howard Wolowitz. Even Sheldon Cooper himself was terrible with relationships, though this was by choice. * All of Raj's ex-girlfriends are now in happier relationships. * Howard and Raj decide to give a homosexual relationship a try in the future if things don't work out for them right now, as Stuart "dibs-ed" Bernadette. * Third consecutive episode where Leonard and Penny fight. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. Emo1.png|Behind the scenes of this episode. DressingRoom.png|Kunal's picture. Manni3.jpg|Raj and girlfriends. Manni4.png|Raj's exs. 10.14 TE-1.jpg 10.14 TE-2.jpg 10.14 TE-3.jpg 10.14 TE-4.jpg 10.14 TE-5.jpg 10.14 TE-6.jpg 10.14 TE-7.jpg 10.14 TE-8.jpg 10.14 TE-9.jpg 10.14 TE-10.jpg 10.14 TE-11.jpg 10.14 TE-12.jpg 10.14 TE-13.jpg 10.14 TE-14.jpg 10.14 TE-15.jpg 10.14 TE-16.jpg 10.14 TE-17.jpg 10.14 TE-18.jpg 10.14 TE-19.jpg 10.14 TE-20.jpg References Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Raj Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:February Episodes Category:2017 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Stephanie appearance Category:January Episodes Category:Jaunary Category:Winter Category:Winter Episodes Category:Shamy Category:Shamy Together Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard-Penny Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Raj's Girlfriend Category:Ex-girlfriends Category:Relationships Category:Emotions Category:Machine Category:Leonard-Penny fight Category:Shamy kiss Category:Randall Category:Claire Category:Emily Category:Deaf Emily Category:Lucy Category:Exes Category:February Category:Winter episodes Category:February 2017 Category:Stuart Mentioned Category:Howard and Raj Category:Leonard and Penny Fight Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 10)